


The Errand

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sherlocks runs an important errand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: Sherlock runs an errand. A matter of utmost importance!





	The Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes or so.

It is time. Sherlock braces himself as he puts on his scarf and coat. He really shouldn't put off this errand anymore and now, in the lull between the cases, it is the best time to finally get to it. Not that he didn't actually plan for a quiet lone morning, making sure John is occupied at the clinic and Mrs Hudson out on a shopping spree. Even Lestrade was informed of his unavailability today. 

This is a ritual of utmost importance. One he does only by himself. 

He leaves Baker Street with a spring in his step and with an anticipatory smile he raises his hand to hail a cab. It appears immediately by his side. Oh, yes, the cab drivers has become ever the accomodating lot since his latest visit to the monthly meeting of their guild. 

With a short greeting nod to the cabbie he gives the address and sits more comfortably in the back seat. His fingers drum a jittering rhythm on his knee. He is cutting it short this time but ever since John has appeared in his life he is more than busy what with having an increasing amount of new interesting cases to solve and a best friend to entertain. 

But needs must. 

He cannot put it off any longer. His last remaining one has fallen to the clumsiness of petty criminal wanabees trying their hand at mugging (little did they know that their target was a boxing champion, the Consulting Detective himself. Amateurs). But a victim the muggers claimed and now Sherlock is in a great hurry to recify that as soon as possible. What if he needs one and none is at hand? This cannot be.

So here he is. On an errand of the utmost importance.

The cab stops and Sherlock pays the driver. With a determined look on his face he marches purposefully toward the door. A familiar jingle sounds as he enters the sophisticated place but he doesn't pay the surroundings much attention, his mind already on the familiar corner. With steady steps he makes it to the stand appraising the display. 

No one approaches him despite the usual protocol for this kind of places. But the staff here knows him well, both sides familiar with the routine by now. It is a place of utmost discreet and accommodation after all. One that he prefers and secretly appreciates. 

Finally finding the ones he likes he picks them and makes a turn toward the changing rooms. It wouldn't do leaving things to chance. Everything needs to be perfect. He looks at himself in the changing room, appraising the result with an critical eye. The colour hue is a little different than his usual choice but all in all it fits him to a T. Yes, this one will do it. 

Satisfied with his choice he heads toward the cassier, his mind already conjuring Molly's dilated pupils, shortened breath and flushed cheeks as he enters her lab on his next visit wearing his latest purchase. 

With that image in his mind, he puts the snuggly, expensive, aubergine shirt on the countertop and with a satisfied smirk says:

"I'll take three."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
